


Risky Business

by https_fern



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_fern/pseuds/https_fern
Summary: Andie never wanted to be in the place she was. All she wanted to go was go back to her home and get back to work, but how when she was the most wanted woman to Phil Adams, Chicago's most corrupt man?Now, facing her new life in a new town, under the 24/7 surveillance of her designated FBI agent, Andie has to deal with the terror of being found, the struggle to live another life and the urge of handling things herself.





	Risky Business

What determines one’s success and others’ failures? Could it be riches and gold, a beach house, a brand new car in the garage and international trips four times a year? Is it being proud to be in a high position at a company while knowing that that other person, who worked harder than you but didn’t have the chance to compete, is still struggling to make it out in the world? Not for Andie Flynn

For the 27 years old woman, being successful meant finally landing that job as D.A. in Chicago, the city where she had lived her entire life. It had always been her dream, ever since she was little girl watching criminal shows and seeing how they dealt with everything, from leading the case to a courthouse to convincing the jury that the defendant was guilty. Everything aside from that seemed meaningless. That was why, as she grew up, she found herself at the top of her classes, making way for a future career as a lawyer. It wasn’t easy and she had to make a lot of compromises, but it paid off as soon as she received her degree. The day she finally managed to get her dream job, she felt like her heart would explode; all the nights staying up and studying, all the family parties she didn’t attend because of a test or simply for a project. It felt rather minuscule at that moment, something so insignificant compared to what she just had conquered.

There was a long way to being one of the most prestigious D.A.’s, Andie was aware of it, and there were a lot of people who seemed to envy the fact that such a young girl had managed to work for the city so early in her career, but it only worked as way for her to push herself harder and show them she meant business, that she didn’t get that job out of luck and that she was there to do her job properly. Her 88% rate of winning was showing that in plain sight to anyone who was willing to see. Of course there were those who still believed that a pretty face was enough to move mountains, but Andie was so much more than that. She was intelligent, witty, fierce when she had to and gentle when needed. She had a way with words that made everyone pay attention to what she was saying; she had the power to make everyone believe what she was saying was how it actually happened. She was born to that job.

Maybe that was why she was chosen to lead that big case that had everyone on the edge of their seats as they waited for results to come. It had been an exhausting week, with evidences piling up against the defense and they still managing to make it look refutable. That is, until that morning.

The day had started out grey and chilly, nothing uncommon for December. As Andie made her way to the courthouse, the pavement covered in dirty snow and slippery ice, all she had in mind was the final piece of evidence she had just found, something that made sure to win the case against the infamous Phil Adams, owner of a shady enterprise involved in a lot of corruption and extortion cases throughout the city, and it stunned Andie how he could always get away with anything. But not this time, she thought to herself as she made her way through the marble halls, her high heels clicking against the floor and echoing off the walls. Her erect posture and serious face meant business and she wasn’t going to walk out of that court without another win on her resume.

As the room started filling in, she looked around and recognized the face of her boss, his head looking firmly at her, and she took a deep breath. It was all or nothing and she wasn’t going down without a fight.

Phil Adams showed up with his lawyer, his expression blasé, looking around as if it was a waste of his precious time, which he used to commit several crimes, his beady eyes stopping directly at the young D.A. with a wicked smirk. There was no way that little attorney was going to get him caught. He ran his business way before she was even born, his mind worked on its own accord, light years ahead of hers. She was going to lose so catastrophically it would be impossible to ever find a job in any of the 50 states of the country. And he couldn’t wait to see it happening.

However, what no one expected happened. In an amazing turn of events, Andie stood up and dropped a thick stack of paper onto her desk, all eyes turning to the action, as she went on and on about those new-found evidence, linking the defendant to a series of corruption encounters. The defense bellowed, claiming that those evidences were never showed to them and that it could only be a farce coming from the prosecution trying to incriminate Adams, but as soon as Andie showed them a video with the defendant making his so called business and how those evidences were just found the prior day, there was an uproar in the courthouse.

Phil stared at her angrily, his face contorting in a scowl as he watched the woman walk up to the judge, along with his lawyer, thinking of everything he would do to her once this was over. He had no idea how she had found all that evidence, but once he did, whoever had made that mistake was going to be terribly sorry. It was one  thing to have all the stupid evidence she had before, but the video she had showed incriminated him in far more things than she was capable of knowing and could put him back on the federal’s radar, something he couldn’t have.

Whether the prosecution knew about it or not, they had enough to make Adams go straight to jail and as soon as the judge declared the defendant guilty. Andie watched as the man looked at her darkly, but her smile never faltered. He was just another criminal who was sure he was going to get away from everything he had done just because she was new to this job, but, once more, she had proved them wrong. There was a double sense of justice to what she was doing, like proving everyone she was capable of everything and sending bad guys away just for a change.

And after another victory, she felt lighter; it was like the cold weather couldn’t get to her, it was like everyone could say what they wanted about her. Andie felt like anyone could throw anything at her and she would still be able to dodge it, invencible. Maybe that was why she decided to go out with her friends, the first time she was treating herself in the past four months. 

The bar was packed, there was no denying. It was a friday night and even though it was snowing outside, everyone seemed to be out of their houses and out in the street, meeting friends or just spending time in the company of a balcony surrounded by strangers and the constant smell of beer.

Andie was no different. She was sitting by the further booth having a great time with her friends, her laugh echoing around the table as she tilted her head back, her eyes closed in pure delight. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had this much fun, her working consuming most of her time. It didn’t use to be like that. There was a time she used to have a time to spend with her closest friends, drinking, going to parties, talking nonsense into the late hours of the night or just heading out for dinner. That was until she got that job. She struggled to balance her social and professional life and, sometimes, she wished she could have those days back. She missed seeing her best friend for casual lunch dates, gossiping about everyone they knew; she missed spending time with her brother and annoying him, asking all about his girlfriend; she missed seeing her parents almost every night, their place being close to hers.

And it was sitting there, seeing everyone by her side and laughing with her that Andie decided that she would compromise on having more time to the people she loved. She couldn’t be a career driven person like she had seen other become, she couldn’t let her life pass her by as she focused on winning cases.

The night, however, went away in a blur, but time flies when you’re having fun, Andie thought when she checked her watch, her brain going all kinds of crazy when she saw it was nearly 2am. She still had three blocks to walk until she got to her building and judging by the looks on her friends’ faces, they weren’t in much better shape than her to offer her any kind of company.

That was why she found herself on the sidewalk all alone, a black thick coat wrapped around her frame as she made her way down the car free street, the lamps glowing dimly in the coldest night they had had so far. The chilly wind hitting her face served to wake her up a little bit, sober the attorney up and put her thoughts in the right track.

Carefully and hurriedly, her heels clicked against the dark pavement, leading her way to the brick building in front of her, the reception’s lamp glowing invitingly, welcoming her in the warm air inside.

What startled her the most, when she thought back about it, was that nothing was out of place. Everything was tied up and in the exact place she had left when she left for the court that morning; the dishes in the sink, the cardboard box of chinese take out on the coffee table, the rolled carpet by the wall - she had to fix it soon -, the chair she had left fallen to the ground when she grabbed her purse, but failed to get back in place when she saw she was going to be late, the light on her room was still on. Everything seemed in the most perfect peace, her apartment engulfed in the dim illumination coming from the moon shining over the living room window, making her avoid turning the lights on. And maybe that was her first mistake, because had she done it, she would have seen that she wasn’t as alone as she thought she was.

Hiding in the shadows, there he was, wearing all black, his feet stepping soundlessly on the tiles, his breath low enough so he couldn’t be heard. He had to be quiet and quick, that was his only thought as he attached the silencer to the gun, following her footsteps through the house. And maybe that was his first mistake, because Andie Flynn wasn’t as defenseless as he presumed.

At first it seemed like she had imagined things, a trick of her mind as she walked further into the apartment, something that always happened when she was younger. And even if she had cursed herself throughout the day for leaving the lights on in her room, Andie would have to thank herself later, because it’s possible that it was that infuriating light was the thing that saved her.

The corridor had a window in the end, viewing the patio in the back of the building, something she had never cared much about, but not this time. Because it was through it that she saw someone behind her, a large silhouette moving in the back, approaching her with something that resembled a gun in his hands. Andie knew right then that if she ever made it out alive, if she lived to see another day, she would accomplish all the resolutions she had made through the years. She would leave on vacations and buy the first ticket to Greece. She would start eating healthy. She would start jogging with her brother’s girlfriend every morning. She would recycle. She would take shorter showers.

But it all happened so fast, she barely had time to realize everything. One minute she was slowly turning around to see her attacker, face to face, and the other she was on the ground, her head heating the floor with a rather loud crack, her vision blurring , her mind going blank for a couple of seconds. She could feel someone hovering over her, his face hidden in the shadows, his breath hitting her skin. It was only possible to see his eyes, cold and lifeless, as if he had done it countless times and this was just another job to be finished soon.

Andie couldn’t allow it. She hadn’t made it this far in life to be attacked inside her own house and end up dead.

Summoning strength from somewhere she had never seen before, she fought back, her hands grabbing the man’s hands and pushing it away from her, her entire body shaking and convulsing trying to get him off her, his weight holding her down. She could hear him grunting over her, his hands trying to shake hers off as he struggled to keep the aim at her, the gun dangerously slipping from his fingers as she kicked and turned, trying everything she could to get out of his hold.

And then she finally managed it, but she wasn’t exactly sure how it happened. She brought her knees up, hitting his back in the process rather forcefully, stunning the man a little bit, but it was enough to allow Andie knock the gun out of his hand and bash his head with it, his body falling to her side as she struggled to get up and run out of the apartment, her steps erratic, her head pounding against her skull.

Running for her life, stumbling over her own feet, Andie darted out of the building and into the street, her feet leading her to the closest police station in the dead of the night, her body screaming in pain now that the adrenaline had ran out of her body.


End file.
